


Dance (1)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Competition, Dancing, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lou is only mentioned, Not Beta Read, OOC, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, dance competition, only mentioned briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Despite what he says, Cole is a really good dancer.Why he hasn't entered a competition, Nya doesn't know.Nevertheless, she persuades him to join one and the results were as she expected.
Relationships: Cole & Nya (Ninjago)
Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741780
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Dance (1)

**Author's Note:**

> First Cole-centric fic ever and for this series.

Despite what he says, Cole is a really good dancer. What he did for them to win the Blade Cup (A.K.A a Fang Blade) was incredible. Nya knew he still practised whenever they all had some spare time (which was nearly never nowadays) as she kept walking in on him.

"You should enter a dance competition, you would do great," Nya told him one morning while they were sparing. Usually, she pairs with Jay and Cole pairs with Zane but they all wanted a change today.

"No, I can't," he said, dodging her attack.

"Why? Is it because of Lou?" she asked.

He thought for a few moments before saying, "Yes and no," and nothing more, as he was too focused on keeping defence.

"Care to elaborate?" Nya asked, carefully.

"If I entered a competition, Dad would think that I lied to him, which I kinda am. But it's also not him, I'll make a fool of myself on stage," Cole explained, sparing forgotten.

"First of all, Lou wouldn't think you were lying to him, I think he would be proud. And second, you would be fine," she reassured him. "There is an opens competition being held tomorrow, just enter that and you'll see," Nya added.

"I might but I'm too young to enter opens," he reminded her whilst playing with the handle of his scythe. Cole was barely older than fourteen (as he had turned fourteen on the day he met Wu), younger than Nya by a few months, and now younger than Lloyd.

"That doesn't matter, you're tall enough and good enough to get in," Nya said.

* * *

By the end of the following day, Cole returned to the Bounty with a first prize medal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, they are OOC. This has my ages headcanon in here. Thoughts?


End file.
